The Final Battle
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: Harry Potter is determined to destroy Voldemort. Will he find his love along the way? Read and See. HPGW and RWHG pairings. Rating might change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well I decided to write a new story. I'm not sure if the title works so I'm just going to keep it as it is until I find something different, if I need to that is. Hope you like it. It's my first Harry Potter fic so don't hate me if it's bad. **

**Prologue **

It was the summer after 6th year at Hogwarts and Harry was very sad.

Why did he break up with Ginny? How could he be so stupid? He loved her fro G-d's sake! He thought he did it to protect her.

The look on her face after he told her was terrible. The look in her eyes filled with love yet sadness.

He was at the Dursleys again for one last time until he came of age in July.

Harry was determined to find the last of the Horcruxes if it took him forever. Dumbledore would want him too.

How could Dumbledore be gone? He still though he was around somewhere waiting to come out and say 'ha I got you didn't I? I'm not dead I'm right here. It was all a hoax'. But no such luck. Dumbledore was gone and Harry needed to face that.

Dumbledore was like a grandfather to Harry. Just as Sirius was like a father to him. He still couldn't get over that Sirius was gone.

At least he still had Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, and hopefully…..Ginny if she could ever forgive him.

It's been 3 weeks since the end of school and Harry hasn't spoken to any of his friends.

He was hiding away from everyone he cared about, insisting they wouldn't understand.

Harry tended to do that, push away everyone when things got bad.

He told himself he couldn't do that anymore.

He was determined to destroy Voldemort even if he was killed in the process.

Harry was staring out his window when he turned to look at Hedwig, who flew over to his shoulder.

He decided to write a letter to Lupin. Harry though he of all people would understand.

He wrote the letter and gave it to Hedwig.

"Hedwig, give this to Lupin"

He sent her out.

A minute later an owl came in through his window.

He took the note that the owl had and opened it. The owl wouldn't leave.

It apparently wanted Harry to read the note.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_You are being asked to attend the reading of Albus Dumbledore's will and testament. You should attend this Saturday at 2:00 PM at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Please reply stating that you will or will not attend. _

_-Basil _

_Head Goblin of Will and Testament Affairs _(I couldn't think of anything else to put there)

Harry had to go there. He didn't want to but he needed to. He replied and sent his reply with the owl that wouldn't go away.

**A/N: well what do you think? I hope it's good for my first Harry Potter fic. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Remus Lupin woke up to the sound of tapping against his window. It was an owl.

Hedwig no less.

_Finally a letter from Harry. The past few events have really taken a toll on him. _Lupin said to himself, getting up and taking the letter from Harry.

_Hey Moony, _

_I know I haven't talked to you since Dumbledore's funeral but, it really hurt. I have come to realize that I can't shut out my friends. I need your advice. How do I go about the process of recovery? How do I go about the search for the last of the Horcruxes? I don't know what to do. I have to talk to Ron and Hermione. They will be furious at me I bet. I hope they'll understand. I really want to talk to Ginny but she probably hates me after what I did. I don't know how to go about doing that. I have been asked to go to Dumbledore's will reading. I don't know why I have been asked to attend. I know I'm rambling but I am distraught. I hope that being a werewolf hasn't given you any trouble lately. _

_-Harry _

Wow, was all Lupin could say. That was a lot of information thrown at him at once.

Lupin wrote Harry another letter back.

He gave it to Hedwig and she flew away.

Harry was sulking again but came out of his own mind when he heard Hedwig's chirp.

He took the letter from Hedwig's beak and read it.

_Harry, _

_I know how you feel. I completely understand. It's good that you realize that you can't hide yourself in a corner. It takes time to recover from all wounds. As for the Horcruxes, don't worry about them just yet. Enjoy your summer. Ron and Hermione are your best friends. They'll understand why you haven't spoken to them. Everyone expresses their feelings in different ways. Some tell it to everyone, some write it down, and some keep it bottled up inside. You just have to know when the right time to let it all go is. Harry, everyone can see how much Ginny cares for you, and everyone can see how much you care for her. I say she knows that you thought what you did was, because you were trying to protect her. But she has her own mind Harry. Let her make the decision to come with you on your mission or not. It's her choice, not yours. You have to go to the reading Harry. I could tell that Dumbledore cared for you Harry, like family. He probably decided to give you something from his possessions. No being a werewolf hasn't given me any trouble lately Harry, as long as I take my potion I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Don't let go of your friends Harry. Keep them close. _

_-Moony. _

Lupin was absolutely right. He had a way with advice.

Well Saturday is in two days so he can contemplate what he is going to say to Ron and Hermione and of course Ginny. Boy he missed her, a lot.

What was he going to say to her?

How was he going to get out of the house?

Two very good questions he had no answer to.

**A/N: well is it good, bad, whatever? Just tell me by REVIEWING! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Harry decided to ask if Lupin could take him to the will reading so he would have to come up with an excuse to get out of the house.

He sent the request with Hedwig.

Lupin was about to leave for something when he heard Hedwig's chirp.

He saw a note from Harry s he opened it.

_Moony, _

_Thanks for the great advice. Maybe you should take some of it yourself. Anyways, the reason I'm writing again is because, I was wondering if you could take me to the will reading so I wouldn't have to come up with an excuse to get out of the house. So could you? It's on Saturday at 2 PM, at Gringotts. Thanks. _

_-Harry _

He wrote his response right away and he left.

Harry got the response from Lupin and read it.

_Harry, _

_Sure I'll take you. Well I guess I forgot to tell you, I am supposed to attend as well. So we will both be going to the will reading. I hate that you have to be at the Dursleys. Well that will all be over when you turn 17 in July. I'm not sure what you mean about taking my own advice but I'm sure you'll tell me. _

_-Moony _

Well there was Harry's answer.

Saturday came and Harry was dreading it.

He heard the doorbell and went to get it but Vernon already got it.

"Who the hell are you?" Vernon bellowed.

"He is my former professor and my friend, Uncle Vernon. He is taking me to Dumbledore's will reading today. Don't even think of denying me. We both have wands and we're not afraid to use them. Now let me pass!" Harry answered.

"Fine but don't get into any trouble" that was easier than Harry thought.

"See Harry you didn't need me at all" Lupin said.

"Yes I did" Harry replied.

"I need someone to apparate me because I haven't taken the test yet and besides, you are going to the will reading anyways so I asked fro you to take me" Harry responded.

"Fine let's go, we don't want to be late"

Harry side-apparated with Lupin to Diagon Alley.

Gringotts Bank….

"Hello how may I help you?" a goblin asked.

"Yes I'm Remus Lupin and this is Harry Potter and we're supposed to be at the will reading of Albus Dumbledore" Lupin answered.

"Right this way Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter"

The goblin showed Lupin and Harry to a room where there were already people.

They both walked into the room where McGonagall and someone who looked a lot like Dumbledore were.

"Hello Professor McGonagall. Sorry but, who are you?" Harry motioned towards the person who looked like Dumbledore.

"Hello Potter" McGonagall replied.

"Hello, I'm Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus's brother. You must be Harry Potter. Am I right?" Aberforth answered.

"Yes sir" Harry responded.

"Excuse me but the reading needs to start now" a goblin stated, coming into the room.

Everyone sat down.

"Today you all are here for the will and testament reading of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The ones that should be present for this reading are, Aberforth Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter. Now I will show you a picture frame with Albus Dumbledore inside it. I will leave the room for a half hour. I will be back after that" the goblin stated.

There was a picture of Dumbledore in it, on the wall across from the table where they were sitting.

The picture Dumbledore started speaking.

_"I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, have asked you four here because you have all given something of importance to me. _

_Aberforth my dear brother, you and I had some great times. You have given me the most fun that I have ever had. You have been the best brother in the world. I thank you for that. We have shared fond memories that I shall cherish always. _

_Minerva, you have given me so many ideas on how to run Hogwarts, that I wouldn't know how to do without. You have been a wonderful colleague for me to have known. You have helped me in so many ways, that you would only understand. For that I am eternally grateful. _

_Remus, you have showed me that while being a werewolf is hard, you can still prevail. You have lived life to the fullest. _

_And Harry, you have showed me that no matter how young you are you can fight the good fight and win. You have fought the good fight countless times and been braver than I could have been. Don't stop being brave but yet compassionate for others. _

_Now I need to tell all of you what has happened to Tom Riddle, or better known as Voldemort. Harry already knows his story but the others of you do not. _

(I will not go into detail about Tom Riddle's history, for it will take to long)

_Now all I ask of you is to help Harry and his three friends on this mission. Harry you know why I say your three friends. _

_I wish you all to teach Harry and his friends all they need to know for this mission. They will need you. _

_But enough of the serious stuff, now with the good part. Giving away my possessions. _

_To you Aberforth, I leave everything that has to do with our family, from my bedchambers. _

_Minerva, I leave you my whole library. If Harry or his friends need to use it then please let them. I also leave you in charge of the Order. I can't think of anyone else to leave it to. Last, I leave you the Sorting Hat, as you are now Headmistress. _

_Remus, to you I leave all my research in my office. I also leave you in charge of the Order's finances. Use it to help those who need it, who on our side. Once you have looked over my research share it with Harry and his friends. _

_Last but not least Harry, you will receive my pensieve, to help you in your research. I also leave you Gryffindor's sword. It somehow belongs to you and with the exploration of your vaults you'll find out why. Lastly, I leave you Fawkes. I wouldn't have expected that he bonded with someone else. He bonded with you in your second year, in the Chamber of Secrets. It will take some time but he will eventually respond to you. _

_Please move on with your lives. I will be here when you need to speak with me. _

_When you leave, all of your new possessions will be where you live. _

_Goodbye and don't forget that I cared for you all. _

With that all said, the goblin came in and took the picture away.

It was obvious that all four of them were crying, hard.

They all left, silent.

**A/N: well what do you think? I'm afraid that with the will reading, it wasn't exactly from my own imagination. I feel like it was from someone else's. I feel like it wasn't origional. If you all feel differently, please tell me so I don't have to worry about it. REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Lupin apparated Harry back to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Then Lupin left for home.

Harry went upstairs and found his newly acquired possessions there.

Those just made him cry even more.

He also found an owl amongst the possessions.

The owl had a letter.

He took it from the owl and read it.

_Harry, _

_I can't stand that you won't talk to us. Why? I know what has happened in the last two months has been really hard, but you have to face it. Ron tried to stop me from talking to you until you were ready but, I couldn't take it anymore. You can't hide yourself away from everybody. We're your best friends. We want to talk to you on your birthday, which just happens to be next week. Please come to the Burrow. We don't hate you for not talking to us, we're just worried. _

_Your Friend, _

_Hermione _

Harry immediately found a backpack and shrunk everything he wanted, and put them in the backpack.

Since it was night now, he could get on the Knight Bus.

He ran out of the house in his Invisibility Cloak to make sure his 'family' didn't see him.

He walked down the street until he heard the familiar honking of the Knight Bus.

He asked to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

When Harry got to the Leaky Cauldron he begged Tom to give him a room.

The next morning Harry got his backpack and he went to a fireplace, and flooed to the Burrow.

At the Burrow….

"Mum, someone is coming from the fireplace" Ron said from the living room.

"Really, I wasn't expecting anyone. Were you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, coming in from the kitchen.

"No" Ron said back.

Before anyone could say anything else, Harry came through the fireplace.

"Harry!" Ron screeched.

"Harry! We didn't know you were coming. We weren't expecting you. I'm happy you're here!" Mrs. Weasley yelped, while hugging Harry so tight, he couldn't breathe at all.

When she let go Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry, I should have sent a letter. Can I stay?" he asked.

"Of course dear" Mrs. Weasley responded.

"Come on mate, put your stuff in my room" Ron said.

They both went upstairs to Ron's room and Harry put his backpack in there.

Ron said that Hermione was in Ginny's room.

Harry went to Ginny's room to find both girls talking on her bead.

He knocked.

Hermione and Ginny turned around and saw who they thought they'd never see in a while.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched.

She ran to Harry and hugged him so tight, just like Mrs. Weasley.

She let go and smiled.

"Harry I'm so glad you're here. I didn't think you would show up. What made you come?" Hermione asked.

"I'll talk about it later. I really want to talk to Ginny" he whispered in her ear.

She didn't need to say anything more. He didn't need to say anything more.

Hermione left the two alone to talk.

"Ginny…"

"Harry…"

**A/N: well what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Ginny….hi"

"Hello Harry" Ginny was a little angry; hey she had a right to be.

"Ginny, I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what Harry? For breaking up with me when times got hard? For claiming to be protecting me, when you know well I'm more than capable of taking care for myself? For not giving me a chance to say my thoughts on the matter? For what?" Ginny was crying.

"For all of it Ginny. I hate myself for doing all of that. You have to understand that it's hard for me to say my feelings"

"That's the thing Harry, I don't understand. You have to allow me to understand"

Ginny motioned for him to sit on the bed. He sat down.

"It's just that everyone I care about ends up dying, and it's entirely my fault! First my parents, then Sirius, then Dumbledore! I don't want that to happen to you!"

"Harry let me have my say! I don't care how dangerous it is. Whatever it takes, we will win this war. You have to let me help!"

"Alright! I will agree because, it's on your own terms, not because I'm asking you to. Also because I love you too much to dismiss anything you say!"

"You what?"

"I said I love you Ginny. I have for a long time. It's taken me a long time to realize it, but I have"

"Harry, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. I love you too Harry. I'm going to be with you every step of the way"

They both shared a kiss long and hard.

When they broke away, Harry spoke.

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

**A/N: well what do you think? Is it good, bad, whatever? Well in any case, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Downstairs, they've heard lot's of screams, crying, all of that stuff.

Hermione convinced them to not bother Harry and Ginny because they needed to get all their thoughts out.

Ginny's eyes and face were all puffy from crying. Harry's eyes were red from crying.

They decided to come downstairs.

When they came down, they were holding hands. (come on say it with me: awwwww)

It turns out about every single person who lives at the Burrow, was in the living room. Also one person who didn't live there.

So the was Bill, Fleur, Charlie, (ok so no Percy), Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley.

When Mrs. Weasley saw Ginny and Harry with all their red and puffiness, she asked something.

"Ginny, are you alright?"

"I am now" Ginny smiled towards Harry. (come on say it with me again: awwwww)

Silence.

"What are you all staring at? Go back to what you were doing" Ginny said.

She took Harry by the hand and took him outside.

"Alright well I need to go to work, so does Fleur. We'll be off" Bill said.

"I'll be off too" Charlie said.

"Us too" said Fred and George.

They hugged and kissed their mother, and for Fleur mother-to-be, goodbye, and left.

Ron and Hermione decided to follow Harry and Ginny.

Outside….

Ginny and Harry were walking hand in hand.

Ron and Hermione saw this and felt relieved.

_Finally Harry admitted his feelings, I should too. _Ron thought.

He put his hand in Hermione's.

She grabbed it and smiled. (again: awwwww)

He was about to say something but, no words needed to be said.

They both knew what the other was thinking.

Ginny and Harry….

"What do you think everyone will think about us?" Harry asked.

"Shut up Harry. I don't care what they think. It doesn't matter what they think. I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that you are turning 17 next week and I'm only 15. Well I don't care. I love you and you love me, so that is all that matters. Even if my parents forbid me to go with you to fight in this war, I'm going anyway. Hey I'm the only one who can do the bat bogey hex" Ginny protested.

"Ok, have you been studying Occlumency and didn't tell me?" Harry asked.

"No, I just know you" Ginny said smiling.

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist as she put her head on his shoulder.

**A/N: well what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's been a week since Harry and Ginny got back together and Ron and Hermione got together.

It was Harry's birthday and Mrs. Weasley insisted that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, take Harry to his vaults.

They got to Diagon Alley; Ron and Hermione went to get Harry a birthday present.

Ginny went with Harry to his vaults.

Gringotts….

"Can I help you?" a goblin asked at the front desk.

"Yes I'm Harry Potter and I have come to look at my vaults"

"Right this Mr. Potter. Oh, happy birthday" the goblin said.

"Thanks" Harry replied.

Ginny followed Harry and the goblin to his vaults.

They found the Potter vault.

Harry gave the goblin the key to open the vault.

Harry and Ginny went inside.

Harry, through exploring, found books they could use, jewelry, potion objects, scrapbooks, gold, silver, trunks full of witch's and wizard's robes, and a huge picture frame that surrounded a huge poster, that showed a family tree.

Harry was surprised to find a certain person on the top of the family tree.

It was Godric Gryffindor.

He led all the way down to Harry's grandfather, father, and then Harry.

_So that's what Dumbledore meant by the sword is rightfully his._ Harry thought.

Ginny found something interesting.

"Harry come look"

"Oh my G-d"

It was two picture frames empty, with a black backing, with Harry's parent's names on them.

Harry poked his head out of his vault and asked the goblin, "I want to take some things from my vault. Can I take them?"

"Of course Mr. Potter" the goblin.

Harry shrunk what he wanted, put them in his pocket, and left with Ginny close behind.

They left Gringotts and went shopping.

Ginny left to find Ron and Hermione.

Harry went into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Harry was surprised that their mother didn't force them into doing something for Harry.

Ok, so Harry was a little full of himself. Hey, he was trying to save the magical world. He had the right to be full of himself.

Fred was at the front counter counting cash, when he heard someone walk in.

It was Harry.

"Hey everyone out we're closing" he said to everyone in the shop.

Good thing there weren't many customers.

As soon as they were out Fred walked over to Harry.

"Happy birthday Harry" Fred said.

"Thanks Fred. Where's George?" Harry asked.

"He's in the back creating a kind of package for you, with some new stuff we've been working on. You should probably go, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for you" Fred said, practically pushing him out the door.

"Alright, I'm going. Bye" Harry said, leaving the shop.

Harry decided to go find Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

**A/N: well what do you think? REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Harry looked everywhere but they were no where to be found.

He decided he would go to the Ministry of Magic to get his apparation license.

Since he was 17 now he could get it.

Little known to anyone else, he was actually studying for it.

He went and took the test.

He passed, barely.

It was getting late, so he _apparated_ back to the Burrow.

Everyone at the Burrow expected Harry to come through the door.

He didn't. He came through the middle of the room. He actually didn't land on anybody.

Everyone heard a pop and turned around to see Harry in front of them.

"Surprise, Happy Birthday!" everyone screamed.

"Thanks, you guys" Harry responded, with hugs from people, and hand shakes from people, and some pats on the back.

The people there included, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Aberforth Dumbledore, and the Patil twins.

Dobby might have been around, you never know.

There was a huge cake. After cake it was presents time.

(I really don't know what gifts to give to Harry so I'm not going to put any here)

All the gifts Harry got were great.

Everyone was glad that Harry got his apparation license.

Harry and Ginny told everyone that they were in a relationship. They were much less than thrilled.

Well they still let it happen so that was progress.

They also reluctantly agreed to let Ginny go with Harry and Ron and Hermione, on their mission.

They also accepted Ron and Hermione's relationship.

(I know I forgot to tell all of you in the beginning, but Bill and Fleur are already married. I just realized that, so I thought I'd tell you)

The next day….

Harry came downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning" he greeted Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Morning" they all greeted Harry at the same time.

"What's for breakfast?" Harry asked sitting down at the table.

"The works" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Could I please have some?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry" Mrs. Weasley responded.

While Harry was getting his food, Mr. Weasley asked Harry a question.

"Harry, what do you plan on doing today?"

"Well I plan on going to 12 Grimmauld Place to sort things out there, probably clean up a little"

"That is a good idea Harry. We should come with you" Ginny said.

"Alright, I'm going to go now, so whoever wants to come, follow me" Harry said.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got up and attached themselves to Harry in someway so he could apparate them to 12 Grimmauld Place.

It was hard for Harry to take them all at once but he did it.

**A/N: well what do you think? I hope you all including me, from the US, had a good Independence Day! REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

When they entered the house, it was extremely filthy.

Harry quickly shot a spell out of his wand that dusted everything, leaving them in their places.

"That's better. Go look around, for anything that will help us or anything unusual" Harry ordered them all.

They all went their separate ways to look around.

**Harry's POV**

(everything written in this POV, in italics, will be Harry thinking same goes for everyone else's POV)

_I'll look over in those rooms. _

_Nothing special. _

_I'll look in the attic there's bound to be stuff there. _

Harry made his way to the attic.

When he got there he found something, or rather a kind of someone he didn't think he'd see.

_Buckbeak!_

He bowed and Buckbeak bowed back.

"Hey Buckbeak! Haven't seen you in a long time. Looks like you have food here. I wonder who is feeding you. It couldn't possibly be Kreacher; he wouldn't do that on his own. I'll find out some other time" Harry pet Buckbeak for a while then looked around the attic for things.

He looked around and found something in the back of the attic.

It was a picture frame, with the same thing as his parent's picture frames in the vault. This had Sirius's name on it.

_His parent's actually cared for him before Hogwarts, enough to have a picture frame made with his name on it. _

He shrunk it and a left the attic, but not without bringing Buckbeak with him.

**Ginny's POV **

Ginny walked into a room that was green and silver.

She walked over to the dresser and started opening drawers.

The drawers were empty.

Ginny noticed something in one of the drawers. When she was feeling around inside one, the paper lining was unstuck.

She lifted it up and saw that the wood was cut. It had a small square cut into it.

She touched it and found it could open.

She opened it and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

_Oh my G-d, it's----- _

**A/N: I'm going to end it here so you can try and figure out what Ginny found. REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Ginny took out her wand and levitated what she found, and went to find Harry.

**Hermione's POV **

Hermione was looking in what seemed to be Sirius's old room.

She found a box full of Sirius's old things.

_Harry would want this. _

There was a spell book that she had never seen before.

She dusted it off a bit and saw who wrote it.

It turns out it was written by 'Padfoot and Prongs'.

_Harry will definitely want this. _

She shrunk the box full of stuff and the spell book, put them in her pocket and went to look for Harry.

**Ron's POV **

Ron looked everywhere he could but found nothing.

As much as he hated basements, he hadn't looked there yet, so he went into the basement.

It was dark but he found a light.

He saw a spider and jumped.

_G-d I hate spiders!_

He tripped on something on the floor and bumped into an old table.

When he looked at the table he saw something strange.

It was glowing.

He didn't have time to look at it now so he was going to shrink it.

There was a problem. There was stuff piled on top of it.

So Ron had to levitate the stuff and move it off the table.

He then shrunk the table, put it in his pocket and went to look for Harry.

(now it will be the regular POV)

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were coming in different directions looking for each other.

Each one saw one another coming from a different direction.

They all crossed paths in the middle of the house, which happened to be the living room.

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron looked at Harry with suspicion because; he had a hippogriff following him.

"Did you guys find anything? As you can see I found something" Harry asked then commented.

"Harry look at this" Ginny said, moving the levitated object she found.

She placed the object on the coffee table.

Harry bent down to look at it.

"Ginny, Ron, Hermione, do you realize what this could be?" Harry asked, shocked at what he saw.

"Harry, this seems to be Slytherin's locket" Ginny said.

**A/N: well now that I told you, please don't hate me for leaving you with cliffies. It's what I had to do. REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter11 **

"Yes it does, it's a much better find than what I found" Ron said.

"Oh Ron, this is serious. We better find something to take it in. We don't know if it is what we think it is or not" Hermione said, clearly aggravated at Ron for joking about it.

"Go find a box anybody" Harry said.

"Found one" Ron said.

There was a box on the coffee table. Well when you have something that could potentially be dangerous, you can't help but be distracted and not see things that are right in front of you.

They levitated the locket and put it in the box.

Then they side-apparated with Harry back to the Burrow.

When they came back, they landed on top of one another, causing the box to open and spill the locket out.

The locket hit Harry in the face and that made Harry scream in pain.

"Ahhhh! That hurts!" Harry screamed.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen and she turned around noticing what was going on.

Everyone on to of Harry got off him and Hermione lifted the locket of his face.

Harry felt a sudden relief wash over him.

Harry had a burn mark on the left side of his face from where the locket fell.

"Harry, what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked, running to his aid.

"We found a Horcrux mum and it fell on Harry in the face. We put it in a box to come here but, when we fell on each other from Harry apparating, the box opened and the Horcrux fell out" Ginny stated.

"Professor McGonagall will want to hear about this" Hermione stated.

"Alright, Ginny you stay here with Harry and Hermione and I will go tell McGonagall" Ron said.

Ginny nodded as they flooed to Hogwarts because, Ron still couldn't apparate.

Ginny helped her mother and put a cold compress on Harry's burn.

It burned Harry because the protection that his mother gave him ran out when he turned 17. That allowed something of Voldemort to hurt him.

After Harry was comforted, they took him to Ron's room and put him on a bed.

Mrs. Weasley left Ginny and Harry alone, and went to check on Buckbeak.

"Harry does it hurt still?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah but now that you're here, it's much better" Harry said.

"Oh Harry" Ginny said as she hugged him tight and kissed the burn.

"Does that feel better now?" Ginny asked.

"Yes of course it does. You make everything better Ginny" Harry stated with a smile.

(I know I'm making this sappy but it's what I do)

There was a long pause but with lots of smiles between Harry and Ginny.

Harry couldn't take the silence so he spoke, his smile faltering.

"Do you think Ron would mind if I put up pictures of my mum, dad, and Sirius?"

"No I don't think he'd mind at all" Ginny assured.

"Good" Harry said.

Harry got the mini pictures out of the nightstand and unshrinking them, levitated them on the wall.

Soon the pictures filled with the person whose name was on it.

(the dialog in italics is of the people in the pictures speaking.)

"Mum, dad, Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.

_"Harry is that you?" they all asked at the same time. _

"Yeah" Harry said.

Sirius was the first to notice what happened to Harry's face.

_"Hey Pronglet, what happened to your face?" Sirius asked. _

That led to Harry explaining to them what had happened in the past 16 years.

Explaining his 16 years to his parents and what happened after Sirius died, to Sirius.

_"Oh Harry, how horrible this is for you" his mother tried to comfort him. _

"Oh, I am sorry I forgot, I feel so bad that I forgot, mum and dad, this is my girlfriend Ginny" Harry motioned for Ginny to sit next to him so she could see his parents.

_"It is nice to finally meet you, in a sense" Harry's parents said. _

"It's nice to finally meet you both, in a sense" Ginny replied, a little nervous. She never thought she'd actually talk to Harry's parents so she wasn't exactly prepared.

Harry's parents both laughed.

_"Hey Red, I knew Harry would come to you eventually. He has his father's genes. He can't get away from red heads" Sirius said on a laugh. _

Ginny laughed and Harry turned the Weasley red.

He was very embarrassed that he didn't ask Ginny out sooner and Sirius was making him feel worse about it.

_"Son, what are you going to do about the Horcrux?" His father asked, trying to change the subject _

"We have to find a way to destroy it. Now that I am 17 and the protection over me is gone, Voldemort can touch me, not to mention parts of his soul. It also doesn't help that he has my blood in him now" Harry answered getting a little frustrated.

**A/N: well what do you think? Whatever you think about it, REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know I took a while to get this posted but I had writer's block. Well here it is. **

**Chapter 12 **

_"Harry, you can't get frustrated over this. You have to be ready to fight. What are you going to do?" his mother stated then asked. _

"We have to learn all we can. Ginny, what do you think we should do?" Harry asked, turning his head in Ginny's direction.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts….

Ron and Hermione ended up in Professor McGonagall's office. This happens to now be, Dumbledore's old office.

Professor McGonagall stopped what she was doing when she heard a thud.

She saw her former students on the floor right in front of her.

She was shocked.

Ron and Hermione quickly got up.

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked.

"I know we didn't give you any notice but, we really need to talk to you. It's about a Horcrux" Hermione stated.

"What is it?" you could sense the urgency in her voice.

"We found a Horcrux. It is Slytherin's locket. Harry got burned on his face from it falling on his face. We don't know how to destroy it. We need help with that" Ron stated.

"Well that is a predicament. I think that Harry should hold the locket in his hand and crush it. No matter how much it hurts, don't let him release it. That should work. His hand might be burned for a second or so but then it will go away, as will the burn on his face" Professor McGonagall said.

"Thanks Professor" Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

"You are no longer my students so I insist you call me by my first name" _Minerva_ said.

"Alright then. We will be going. Please call us by our first names also. Sorry about the floor" Hermione replied, saying the last part because they had brought ashes on the floor, from the fireplace.

"Alright. It's ok about the floor" Minerva responded.

With that they left.

Meanwhile in Ron's room….

"Harry, you want my opinion? Well I think we should---" Ginny was cut off by Ron and Hermione running to the room.

"We found how to destroy the Horcrux" Ron got out, panting.

"How?" Harry asked interested in what they had to say.

"Well you have to hold the locket in your hand and crush it. You can't let go of it, no matter how much it hurts" Hermione answered.

"Alright" he picked it up in his left hand, so it could match his face. "Here it goes"

"Aahhhhhhhh! Owwwww! It burns!" Harry yelled trying to concentrate.

"I know Harry, but you have to keep going. Don't let go" Hermione said.

Harry kept screaming. Then he suddenly stopped.

He destroyed the Horcrux.

What was inside the locket floated up then vanished in a puff of smoke.

**A/N: well what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Harry looked at his hand. It was burnt, but slowly disappeared.

He went to a mirror to look at his face. The burn on his face slowly went away.

Ron heard a clearing of a throat and looked where it came from.

He saw Sirius and Harry's parents inside picture frames.

Ron was going to say something like, 'what are these doing on my wall?' He stopped himself.

These pictures meant a lot to Harry, so Ron was not going to stop him from having them on the wall.

"Hey Harry, does it hurt" Ron asked.

"No not anymore. The burns are gone too" Harry answered.

"That's good" Ron said.

Then, awkward silence.

Hermione finally noticed the picture frames on the wall too.

"Mom, dad, these are my best friends, Ron and Hermione" Harry stated motioning the two to the pictures on the wall.

_"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you two, in a sense"_ _both Harry's parents said in unison._

"Hi" Ron and Hermione both said at the same time.

_"Hey what about me over here? You can't forget me." Sirius asked, jokingly._

"Hey Sirius" Ron said.

"Hi Sirius" Hermione said.

"Sirius I have someone to show you. I think you'll appreciate it" Harry said, leaving the room.

Harry came back moments later with Buckbeak.

_"Buckbeak! Harry you are right I do appreciate it. It's been a long time Beaky" Sirius said. _

Buckbeak was happy that Sirius was talking to him.

Harry then took Buckbeak back outside.

It's been a week since destroying the Horcrux and it was Ginny's birthday.

Harry didn't know what to give her. He wanted to get something perfect.

He thought of a ring, but she is too young for that.

What could he give her?

**A/N: what could he give her? I need you guys's help. Do you have any suggestions for what he could give her? Tell me by REVIEW or POST-MESSAGE! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. **

**Chapter 14 **

Harry knew exactly what to give Ginny for her birthday.

He asked his mother if she had, had anything that he could give Ginny.

His mother told him she did.

His mother told him that she used to have a jade necklace with 16 amethysts around the jade.

Harry's father gave it to his mother when she was 16, hence the 16 amethysts.

It was special for a 16th birthday. It was also very rare. Only 4 were made.

4 were made for the 4 founders of Hogwarts.

Since the Potters were descendants of Godric Gryffindor, the necklace passed down through the family.

Since the necklace was made to give to the founders, it has magical properties.

If you gave it to your one true love it would glow. That means that you and your one true love are meant to be together and nothing or no one could tear you apart.

If a spell is directed at you and you are wearing the necklace, the power is absorbed into the necklace.

(I got the last part from 'The Bartimaeus Trilogy: The Amulet of Samarkand'. The amulet would suck in any magic around it.)

Even if you weren't given it from your one true love, it will still absorb magic.

The necklace won't protect you from physical pain.

The only spell it won't protect you from is the killing curse unless, you have the protection Lily gave Harry.

There is one other way to not get killed and be wearing the necklace. You have to love, care for someone so much, and are willing to give your own life up in protecting that person. If you are the wearer of the necklace, that selfless act will protect you from death.

Harry knew he had to give it to Ginny.

She probably wouldn't agree with the protecting part because, she insists she can take care of herself.

The thing is it's at Godric's Hollow.

It was 1:00 PM and Harry decided to take Ginny to Godric's Hollow.

He went outside and saw Ginny playing Quidditch with her brothers and Hermione.

Ron of course convinced Hermione to play.

Harry was talking to his mother so he wasn't playing Quidditch.

He walked over to Ginny who was descending towards him.

"Hey Ginny, do you want to come to Godric's Hollow with me?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry" Ginny answered.

Harry took Ginny by the hand and apparated to Godric's Hollow.

When they got there Harry immediately went to his parents graves.

"Hey mum and dad. I can't believe you are really under the ground. I was just talking to you this morning. Well I just want to tell you that I love you both very much" Harry sobbed.

"Harry come on let's go inside" Ginny said.

Harry nodded.

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand through the house until they came upon Harry's old nursery.

Harry looked around with a sad look on his face.

Ginny was looking around the other side of the room.

Harry was walking by his crib when he bent down his head in sadness.

He saw what he was looking for.

He picked up the necklace and smiled.

"Ginny" he said.

"Yeah Harry?" Ginny turned to face him.

"I have a gift to give you" Harry showed Ginny the necklace and she gasped.

"I love you Ginny. Happy birthday" Harry said with a smile, giving her the necklace.

"Harry I love you too but I can't accept this. This must be expensive" Ginny said in awe of what she held in her hands.

"Yes you can accept this" Harry countered.

Harry explained to her what the necklace was and she put it on.

As she put the necklace on, it-----

**A/N: oohh I leave you with a cliffie. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

As she put the necklace on, it glowed.

Ginny and Harry both smiled.

Harry found his one true love. He couldn't be happier if he tried unless they were married. They were too young for that.

After this moment, they moved on to the rest of the house.

They came upon this dark room at the end of the upstairs hallway. They walked inside. Harry searched for a light switch on the wall. He found one, flipped it on and was puzzled at what was in the room.

The room was filled with numerous picture frames in bunches.

There was a section of picture frames with his parents' names on them. A section with Sirius's name on them, a section for Remus, Godric Gryffindor, for Harry himself, Harry's grandparents, other past relatives, and one that puzzled him and yet excited him at the same time.

That section of picture frames had Dumbledore's name on them.

"Ginny come look" Harry said gazing at the bunch of picture frames before him.

"Oh Harry, this must mean a lot to you. I wonder why these are here" Ginny said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Dumbledore must have meant a lot to my parents" Harry contemplated.

**A/N: sorry this is so short but I wanted to give you all something to read. I'm having a bit of writer's block. I've been writing fanfiction too much lately so I need to gather my thoughts. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

"Wow, Harry um let's go. It's kind of eerie in this house. Even if Voldemort is not here, it feels like he is" Ginny said, shaking a little.

"Oh Ginny you're shaking. Yeah sure let's go. First let me shrink all the pictures and conjure a box, so we can take them" Harry shrunk the pictures, conjured a box, and put the pictures all inside the box. "Alright let's go"

Harry and Ginny made their way back to the Burrow and when they got there, they saw someone who had no right to be there.

"**You**! What the hell are **you** doing here!" Harry yelled right off the bat, at the person sitting in the Weasley kitchen.

"Harry it is alright. I brought him here so he could prove to you that he is on our side. Sit and calm down" Mr. Weasley stated.

"Fkienfiwewoppmqj……" Harry mumbled in disgust.

"Harry, we gave him veritaserum to get him to tell the truth. But first he told us things before veritaserum and they were the same with veritaserum" Hermione said.

To Harry's relief, there were people there that he was confident in, that could protect everyone if the 'you' in question started something bad. The people included Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Minerva, and so many more.

Harry sat down and said, "Alright then, talk!"

"I would just like to start out with I'm sorry. Things weren't meant to come out to this. I am on your side. I didn't want to do what I did! But Dumbledore convinced me that you were the only one that could kill the Dark Lo…Voldemort. If he was in the way, nothing could be won, only lost. So I had to do it. I didn't want to. Dumbledore stopped you from saving him. It was his choice. If you would have come and saved him, I could have killed you instead! Then Voldemort would have already won. I am also sorry for the trouble I have caused you throughout your schooling. It was not right to do that to you, as was what was done to me as a student"

(you can probably guess who it was that just spoke but I'll tell you anyway)

Snape dropped his head in regret.

"Do you honestly think that just because you have come here and told the truth, that all is forgiven? Do you!" Harry yelled.

"No I do not, Potter" Snape answered.

"I do fully understand why you kept giving me trouble but that doesn't excuse the trouble you caused everyone in Hogwarts. I can't believe you. I guess what you have went through as a student was caused by my dad and the Marauders but why did you have to take it out on me. I'm not my dad!" Harry had tears in his eyes.

"But you are just like him. You have every aspect of him. You look like him, have the same disregard for the rules as him; you have three friends like him. It was a way to get my revenge for what he did to me. But it should all go to past not the future. I am truly sorry" Snape confessed.

"I will think about think about this but you have to leave. So leave." Harry turned his head to motion his disgust.

Snape got up and left.

Everyone looked at Harry who just shook his head and went upstairs.

"I'll go" Ginny said and ran upstairs to check on Harry.

**A/N: I know this took me a while to get this written and posted but I had writer's block. Now I don't. The internet at my house was gone throughout the day so I couldn't post. I know it's short but this was a very important scene. REVIEW! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. You know who you are. Anyways, on with the chapter. **

**Chapter 17 **

Ginny found Harry in Ron's room talking with his parents.

Ginny didn't want to disturb them until she heard the word Snape.

"I don't trust him either Harry. How dare he show his face here after what he did? And on my birthday too" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry must've known she was there because he wasn't startled by her sudden outburst.

"You read my mind on that one Ginny. But my parents and Sirius have another thought. They trust him. I thought they were on my side not his" Harry stated.

_"All we're saying is that, yes it was horrible that he killed Dumbledore but at the same time, Dumbledore made him do it. You are the only one who can destroy Voldemort and Snape was moving you into that direction, by getting rid of the huge obstacle. We all loved Dumbledore in someway. So did him you. That's why Snape did what he did. Dumbledore would tell you the same" Lily said. _

Little did Harry know, Ginny was silently going through his box of pictures looking for Dumbledore's picture. She found it and enlarged it so he could hear their conversation.

Ginny levitated Dumbledore's picture on the wall so he could talk with everyone.

_"Your mother is correct Harry" Dumbledore said in a low tone. _

"What….oh Dumbledore. I am ever so relieved to hear your voice. I guess I have to understand. I still won't trust him yet. He has to prove himself" Harry got out before crying helplessly.

"I'm going to go and leave you to cry in peace" Ginny said before running away.

_"We'll just go to our other pictures. Remember Harry, this all needs to happen" James said. He and Lily disappeared. _

Harry sat there sobbing until Dumbledore spoke.

_"Harry, you don't need to cry for me. I am not worth crying over" _

(Since Harry and Dumbledore are the only ones in the room, Dumbledore is in italics and Harry is in regular)

"Yes you are Dumbledore. You were my mentor. You were like a grandfather to me. Why did he have to do that, why?"

_"Harry, if I was in the way neither side of the prophecy would have been fulfilled. You alone are the only one who can destroy Voldemort. I can still teach you things you need to know, just not physically. I have to admit though; you were also like a grandson to me. Like the one I'll never have" _

"Thanks Dumbledore. For everything. Now I must go. I will talk to you later. It really is good to hear your voice"

Harry went downstairs with his face tear-stained, for Ginny's birthday party.

The party was great. Everyone they were friends with was there.

Ginny loved all her gifts; especially the one Harry gave her.

Ginny insisted on telling everyone what the necklace meant and what it was for.

After the explanation, everyone's eyes turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for their approval.

Mr. Weasley smiled and shook Harry's hand in approval. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand, hugged Harry so tight that it could only mean her approval.

Ginny smiled so hard. Harry couldn't help it either.

All the guests slowly went home, leaving Remus, Tonks, and the rest of the Weasley family, which includes Harry and Hermione.

Remus and Tonks were about to leave, when Remus pulled Harry aside to talk to him.

"Harry in one of the letters you sent me, you said that I should take my own advice. What did you mean by that?" Remus asked.

"Well, you wrote to me saying that no matter what the circumstance, Ginny has her own mind and can decide to be with me or not. What I meant was that, Tonks has her own mind too. Let her decide whether to be with you or not. It is her decision. From what I can see, she doesn't care that you're a dangerous, older werewolf. Let her be with you Remus. She can make up her mind. Not you. Let her tell her side of the story. Now you should go and get some rest. I hear tomorrow is a full moon. Don't give me the, 'she doesn't care for me like that' speech. She does Remus. I'll talk to you later" with that said, Harry walked away.

Remus shook his head in disbelief but, pondered at how Tonks could care about a dangerous and old werewolf.

Remus and Tonks went their separate ways, until Remus couldn't help but follow her home.

He followed at a distance so he could just casually knock at her door, once she was inside.

Tonks opened her front door and went inside.

Remus waited around 10 minutes before knocking on her door.

Tonks opened her door, still in her work clothes, to find a nervous looking Remus Lupin.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Tonks asked.

"I came to talk to you about something really important" Remus replied, really nervous.

"Alright, come in" Tonks said, moving aside to allow Remus to enter.

Tonks led him into the living room and motioned for him to sit on the couch.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Tonks asked.

Remus couldn't speak he was so nervous, he was shaking.

"Remus you're shaking. Is it really that bad?"

"No it isn't bad at all. I'm just really nervous. Well I'll just come out with it. I….I…I love you Nymphadora. I know I've been a real stupid, old fool about it and I'm sorry for that"

She hated when people called her by her first name but, when Remus said it, it sounded right.

"Oh Remus, how come it took you so long to tell me?"

"I guess because I always questioned how you could love a dangerous and old werewolf"

"I do love you Remus. I don't care that you are a dangerous werewolf. I live danger. It is my job. You are not old Remus, at least not to me" Tonks smiled at him.

Remus smiled back.

He pulled her in for a hug, which turned into a long passionate kiss.

When they broke away, they both smiled at each other.

They chatted for a while until Tonks realized what time it was. It was nearing 12:00 AM.

"Goodnight Remus. I love you"

"Goodnight Nymphadora. I love you too, you know"

"I do now"

They shared a light peck on the lips, then Remus went out her front door, going straight home.

**A/N: wow this took all day to write. I had to put in a conversation with Harry and Dumbledore. I also had to put a RL/NT moment in this chapter. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Months have passed by and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, were looking over various research. They were looking at the research Dumbledore gave Remus.

The research was a piece of parchment that updates whenever there is news of anything to do with the war. If you put the parchment on a specific table, the parchment will enlarge to be a holographic projection in front of you.

If you take the parchment off, the holographic projection disappears.

Today is October 31 and we all know what that means. It is Halloween and the day that Harry's parents were killed.

Harry hated this day the most.

Harry woke up suddenly and couldn't go back to sleep.

He looked at the clock and it read 6:00 AM.

Harry decided to go to Potter Mansion, to see how his parents lived.

But first and foremost, he was going to go to Godric's Hollow to his parents graves.

It was much too early to tell everyone where he was going, so he wrote them a note.

_Dear Weasleys and Hermione,_

_I'm going to go to Godric's Hollow and Potter Mansion today, so if you can't find me at the Burrow, that's where I am. I don't want you to worry. I just need to be alone today. The Potter Mansion has various cloaking charms on it so you won't be able to find it. Please don't come find me. I'll be back at the Burrow tomorrow. The only person who can come and find me today would be Ginny. If she decides she wants to find me, she just has to look under her pillow. No offense to any of you, it's just that Ginny has spent as much time talking with my parents' pictures as I have, so she understands._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry._

Harry shrunk the picture frames on the wall and took his box of pictures. He also packed his trunk full of stuff and went downstairs quietly.

He put the note on the kitchen table and apparated away to Godric's Hollow.

Godric's Hollow…..

Harry landed safely on the ground, feet first.

He shrunk his trunk (I know it rhymes) and put it in his pocket just as he does with his box of pictures.

He walked slowly to his parents graves.

He knelt down on them.

"Hey mum, hey dad. Today should be one of the most fun days of the year, but it's one of the worst. I can't believe you were killed. I mean I've been talking to you non-stop, well to your pictures at least. I would stay longer but, it hurts too much. I love you mum and dad. I'll talk to you soon"

Harry walked away from the graves, pounding his fist in his hand, in all sorts of emotions.

Then he apparated to Potter Mansion.

Harry landed in the living room.

It was the most beautiful living room he's ever seen.

Harry's parents haven't been there in 17 years but there was no trace of dust in it.

_Someone must be cleaning it, or something. _Harry thought to himself.

Harry was exploring the corridors when he heard a noise coming from a room across from where he was.

He walked into the room where the noise was coming from, and found the room to be the kitchen.

The noise came from a House Elf that looked like Dobby.

The little elf was startled when it saw a shadow come in. It screamed.

"Who—who are you?" the little elf asked Harry.

"Oh my, I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?"

"Harry Potter! Oh I'm so sorry Master Potter. We did not know you would be coming today. I be Abby, sir" the little elf said.

"Master Potter? You mean you were my parents' house elf?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir" Abby replied quietly.

"You said 'we' before. There are others of you here?" Harry was confused.

"Yes sir. Me and my brothers. 2 brothers, sir. I will call them for you, Master Potter" Abby answered.

With a snap of her fingers, two other little House Elves popped into the kitchen.

"Oh Master Potter!" the little elves screamed.

"I is Bobby and he be Nobby" Bobby said.

"It's nice to meet you all. So you 3 have been cleaning this house for 17 years?" Harry asked.

They all nodded.

"Ah. Well I will just be exploring and you can go back to what you were doing" Harry said walking out of the kitchen.

"Yes sir" the elves said in return.

Harry walked upstairs and found the master bedroom. It was huge.

It was of course red and gold. Gryffindor. Harry sat on the bed and looked around the room.

The bed was in the center of the room. To the left of it was a large dresser with 7 drawers in it. To the right of the bed was a bookcase with tons of books in it. To the left of that was a large mahogany desk with a pine wood chair.

There were numerous paintings on the walls. There was a picture of baby Harry right in front of the bed. He was smiling in the picture. It wasn't moving though.

In the bedroom there was a bathroom. It had red and gold tile on the floor and the walls.

There was a huge shower and bath combined.

Harry lay down on the bed and thought about the little House Elves, he now had.

_They all look like Dobby._

Harry got up and called Dobby.

"Dobby!"

There was a long pause.

Then a loud pop and in came Dobby.

"Mr. Potter! Why have you called me?" Dobby asked.

"Hello to you too Dobby. I have called you here to ask you a question" Harry responded.

"A question? What is the question?" Dobby asked.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Well Dobby did Mr. Potter. When Dobby was taken by Mr. Malfoy, my brothers and sister were taken with someone else. Dobby don't know what happened to them, sir"

"I think I might know where they are. What are their names?"

"Abby, Bobby, and Nobby, sir"

"Yes, I will take you to your brothers and sister"

"Mr. Potter knows where Dobby's brothers and sister are?"

"Yes Dobby. It turns out that my parents had your brothers and sister. Now I have them. I found them in the kitchen when I got here"

They made their way to the kitchen and found Abby in making breakfast.

"Abby?"

"Yes Master Potter?"

"I have someone you might want to see"

Harry pulled Dobby from behind him. Abby dropped her spoon she held in her hand.

"Dobby?"

"Abby?"

"Dobby, I will let you get acquainted with your sister and brothers. I will look around some more"

Harry left the kitchen without another word.

Meanwhile at the Burrow….

3 hours had past since Harry left and Mrs. Weasley was coming downstairs to make breakfast.

She saw a piece of parchment on the table. She looked at it and sighed. She knew exactly why Harry left for the day.

As she was making breakfast, all the rest of the Weasleys who lived at the Burrow and Hermione, came down for breakfast.

The rest of the Weasleys included: Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Fred, Geroge, Ron, and Ginny.

They all sat down at the table when they saw the parchment.

"Good morning" they all said.

"Good morning" Mrs. Weasley said back to them.

"Mum, what is that?" Ginny asked.

"Look at it yourself Ginny. You of all people should" that was all Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny picked it up and read it.

"Thanks mum. I have no time for breakfast. I must go" Ginny said, hugging her mom.

"Bye dear. So I'll see you tomorrow most likely?" Ginny nodded. "Alright just don't do the unthinkable" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I won't mum, don't worry" Ginny said then went upstairs to her room.

"What are you both talking about?" Ron asked, picking up a piece of toast.

"Read what that parchment says, then try and figure it out. If not, then I'll tell you" Mrs. Weasley answered.

Everyone sitting at the table read the note. Everyone had expressions of understanding on their faces, except Ron, whose facial expression was of confusion.

"What does he mean by that?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"Ron, honestly I don't know how you could call yourself his best friend. Today is the anniversary of Harry's parents' murder" Hermione answered.

"But why only Ginny?" Ron asked again.

"We all know now that Ginny and Harry are soul mates, so of course she'd understand him better." Hermione answered once again.

"Still, we are supposed to spend more time with him than her. We need to go over what we have found in terms of the war" Ron said.

"I know Ginny has spent more time with Harry than we have but, Harry just wants to make sure she is always safe. Ginny has just as an equal part in this war as all of us do. Stop being so jealous of your sister. I know you are, don't deny it. Harry is not a very open person, but if he will open up to Ginny, then let him. At least that way we can know what Harry is thinking if he won't tell us first" Hermione responded.

"Hmph…." Ron mumbled into his toast.

Upstairs…..

Ginny took a shower, got dressed, packed some clothes, and looked under her pillow.

There was a note under her pillow.

The note read:

_Ginny,_

_This means you have read my other note. This parchment will turn into a portkey. Hold on 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

Ginny held on to her stuff and the note, she was spinning and spinning.

She landed in a living room.

Ginny shrunk her stuff and put it in her pocket. She went to look for Harry.

In another part of the house, Harry found a room that was locked.

Harry tried 'Alohamora' but it didn't open.

Then Harry just held onto the doorknob and thought 'open'. It worked.

He opened the door to find the room dark and dusty.

He spoke a cleaning spell and the room suddenly lightened up.

The room was red and gold and had no windows. In the middle was a lonely half circle table. That was it.

Harry went to touch the table. When he did, the table illuminated. Then in the middle of the table, an indent showed, wanting something put there.

Harry reached into his pocket, found a book, and enlarged it. He put the book in the indent in the table.

Then suddenly, a holographic projection of the book, showed in front of him.

_Wow! _Harry thought.

Harry heard a knock at the door.

He opened the door to find Ginny standing there.

**A/N: wow this took me a while to write. Thank you to whoever reviewed. I hope you liked this chapter. This is the longest chapter I've written ever. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Oh Harry" Ginny threw her arms around him.

Harry hugged her back.

"Come, I have something to show you" Harry said to her, after they broke away from their hug.

Harry led her into the room and showed her the table.

"Wow" Ginny gasped.

"That's what I said. This could help us a lot" he told her.

"Yes, extremely" Ginny said.

"Harry?" Ginny said, after a long pause.

"Yes?" he turned to look at her.

"Could I stay over here tonight?" she asked.

"Of course" he smiled at her, although it was a fake smile.

He was quite sad, but he had to be brave, at least for Ginny.

"Come I'll show you to your room" Harry walked Ginny down the hall to a guestroom right next to the master bedroom.

"Here it is. It's right next to mine so if you would need anything I'm right next door" Harry said with a real smile.

Ginny put her stuff in the room and took Harry's hand in hers. They walked back to the living room and chatted for hours.

Meanwhile at the Burrow….

It was late afternoon and there was a loud pop in the living room.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen when she heard the pop.

She ran into the living room to find Remus pacing the floor.

"Remus what are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sorry I just popped in but, there has been a Death Eater attack in muggle London. Do you know where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are?" Remus said.

"Oh my! Ron and Hermione are upstairs in his room, and Harry and Ginny are at Potter Mansion. Just make sure they don't get hurt, please" Mrs. Weasley responded.

"Thank you. Of course I will Molly. Do you know where Arthur is?" Remus said then asked.

"He's at work, so he probably got the same information that you did" Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Right. Well is it alright if they would be staying at Potter Mansion after we do this?" Remus asked.

"Yes of course. You probably need to go so, go" Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Thank you Molly"

With that said Remus went upstairs to find Ron and Hermione.

He entered Ron's room without knocking because what he had to say was very important.

"Ron, Hermione, please come with me. I haven't the time to explain right now. Bring some clothes. Oh, Ron and Hermione, both of you bring what you found at 12 Grimmauld Place. Please" Remus said to them.

They didn't question him.

After a little bit of time, they clung onto Remus who took them where they needed to go.

(Although Ron and Hermione could apparate, Remus was one of the few people who knew how to get to the Potter Mansion. He had to take them there himself.)

Potter Mansion…..

Harry and Ginny were talking when they heard a loud pop.

They turned around from talking on the couch, to find Remus, Ron, and Hermione standing there.

"Remus, Ron, Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Harry, but this is very important. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, please follow me" Remus responded.

They all did.

Remus led them to the same room that Harry had stumbled upon before.

The door was locked again.

Remus tried to open the door the same way that Harry had been able to open it.

It wouldn't open.

_That's strange, why won't it open?_ Remus thought to himself.

_Of course…._Remus figured out.

"Harry could you please open the door?" Remus asked.

"Why can't you?" Harry asked confused.

"Well since you are now the soul owner of this house, it kind of responds to you. See your father put a charm on this door. It was so only the owner, owner's family, or friends could open this door. I really can't explain it more right now. We really have to get inside" Remus explained.

Harry opened the door to the room with the lonely table in it, to see the table had the holographic projection still shown.

"Alright Harry, please take the book off. Ron please enlarge the table you found at 12 Grimmauld Place" Remus said.

Remus took a shrunken table and parchment out of his pocket and enlarged them as well.

Remus moved the table he had and the table Ron had, over to the other table in the room.

He connected them together to for a 'U'.

Remus put the book Harry had on the first table, then he touched the second table, and then he put the parchment on the third table.

"Wow! Remus, what is going on?" Harry asked.

**A/N: well what do you think? I know it took me a while to get this posted. I've been pacing myself with my writing. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"There was another attack on muggle London. There were about 10 Death Eaters at the scene but we don't know the rest of the details. What this is here is what us Marauders created. Each of these tables has a special quality. With this table, if you put a book on it, it will become a holographic projection in front of you. With the second table, if you touch it, a holographic projection of the Marauders' Map will show in front of you. Now you already know about this third table and the parchment. After your parents died, Sirius and I took the second and third tables from this room so Voldemort couldn't find them. Sirius took the second one and hid it in his basement. I didn't want to hide the third one in his basement so I gave it to Dumbledore to take care of. Now I need all of you to monitor the Marauders' Map and the parchment so you can know what is going on. Now if you want to contact me, just point your wand to your head and say _putosermo_ and think at the same time who you want to talk to. Then when you connect just think what you want to say. Now I have to go" with that said Remus apparated away.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron just stood there trying to get all of that information stored in their heads.

After a long silence Harry spoke. "Well let's monitor the map and the parchment. We can't waste anymore time"

None of them questioned Harry.

Harry and Ron monitored the map and Hermione and Ginny monitored the parchment.

A few hours later the situation in Muggle London was resolved. The light side had won again.

5 Death Eaters were captured and the other 5 escaped.

2 Aurors were injured.

The parchment had updated so Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had the information that the light side won.

"Ok. Why don't I show you, Ron and Hermione, your rooms?" Harry asked.

"Alright" Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"Well I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Ron and Hermione. Goodnight Harry" Ginny said, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Goodnight Ginny" they all said back.

Then Ginny walked out and to her room.

After Harry showed Ron and Hermione to their rooms, he went to his own and crashed down on his bed, to a not so peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I am sorry this is short and I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry it took me over a month to post this. I have had a terrible case of writer's block. I hope now that I've written this I can get out of my funk. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_**Harry was in a field surrounded by beautiful trees and flowers. **_

_**It was very sunny and peaceful.**_

_**There were pretty butterflies floating around.**_

_**But then just as soon as it was light it got extremely dark.**_

_**The beautiful trees and flowers withered to nothing.**_

_**The peaceful sun turned to a gloomy moon.**_

_**Then the pretty butterflies turned to ugly disgusting flies.**_

_**Then the flies started to swarm around Harry and envelope him.**_

_**When the flies backed away from Harry, Harry looked as though he was a rotting corpse.**_

Harry woke up from the horrible dream. He felt his forehead and found it to be sweaty. He looked to his left at the clock on the wall and saw that the time was 6:00 AM. Harry got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. Harry walked quietly downstairs and out the back door. He sat down in a chair on the porch and looked out at the rising sun. He thought about what his dream could mean.

_What could it mean? This could mean if, we don't work hard enough and prepare enough for this war, that the dark side will win and envelope the world in darkness. I don't want that to happen; I won't let that happen, I can't. No matter what it takes, even if…, even if I die at the end, we will win._

After Harry's moment of silence, he went back inside.

He went up to check on the Marauders' Map and the war information.

He was about to open the door when he felt a searing pain coming from his scar, that he hadn't felt in a long time.

He dropped to his knees in pain.

Harry put his hands up to his forehead and felt warm liquid touch his fingers.

He looked at his hands and saw blood on them.

His scar was bleeding.

That never happened before.

It could only mean one thing: Voldemort was coming and very soon at that.

Ginny walked out of her room and heard noise on the floor above her, near the war room. (a.k.a. the room where the enlarged Marauders' Map and the war information parchment are)

Ginny walked up the stairs and the closer she got to the war room, the louder the noise became.

When she was almost to the war room, the noise turned to Harry screaming.

She could see him kneeling on the floor screaming in pain.

She ran to him.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, seeing blood on his hands and his scar.

Ginny took out her wand and conjured a towel to stop the bleeding.

Ginny would have used magic to stop the bleeding but, when it comes to Harry's scar, no magic will work.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny was very concerned.

"Quite frankly no I'm not. But at least it stopped bleeding. We all have to train right away because Voldemort is coming soon and we have to be ready. Thank you Ginny. I'm going to the training room, care to join me?" Ginny successfully stopped the bleeding from Harry's scar.

"Sure" Ginny answered, helping Harry off the floor.

Though Harry seemed fine, like nothing happened, Ginny felt like there was something Harry wasn't telling her. But Ginny brushed it off for a while and followed Harry.

Harry and Ginny walked to the training room and started fencing and sparring.

Fencing and sparring helps with agility, balance, and a way to hurt someone with out using swords.

They already knew all the spells to use in the final battle. They just needed to train more physically.

For an hour, Ginny and Harry continued sparring and fencing. But then the alarm sounded in the war room. There was an alarm on the Marauders' Map and the parchment, which sounded whenever something big, happened.

Harry immediately stopped what he was doing and so did Ginny.

They took of the gear they were wearing and ran up to the war room to find out what was happening.

**A/N: I am a 50 times sorry I have updated in like 2 months. I haven't had anything to write on this but now I do. I thought that I'd just put something actually happening in this chapter. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**p.s. I know this chapter is really short and I'm really sorry about that too.**


End file.
